Je T'aime
by JelsaBacon4ever
Summary: Katniss and Marvel met in the arena? What? No! They've met before, somewhere in the District Twelve woods. But, somehow, they stopped seeing each other. What happens when they meet again, in a competion to fight to the death. KARVEL RATED T for language
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I've recently been obsessed with Karvel... And plus I have no inspiration for my other stories so.. Well Je 'Taime means I Love You, according to Google. Correct me if I'm wrong. I don't want to be seen as an idiot._

* * *

_Prologue_

Katniss sat on the branch of a big tree, waiting for something to pass by. Of course an animal. She's hunting, duh.

Her Hunting instincts sensed another living thing very close to her area.

_Stomp _

_Stomp_

_THUMP!_

Whoa. Whatever it was, it was big. Something her size. Katniss heard a quiet curse and she sighed. A person. No game yet. The person was getting closer and Katniss could hear what he was saying.

"Dammit. Didn't see that God damn tree..." He mumbled. Katniss had to stifle a giggle. So this boy ran into a tree, it seems.

He came into view and Katniss had to grip the branch she was sitting so she wouldn't fall.

He. Was. Cute. And Katniss rarely found things cute. Except her sister.

The boy had forest green eyes, dark brown hair, and a pale complexion. He was about 13, a year older than Katniss.

She was too busy blushing and thinking to herself that she didn't notice the boy looking at her.

"Hey up there," He called. Katniss inhaled quickly and almost fell.

"Uh, um, hi?"

'_Smooth Katniss, smooth,' _She chastised in her mind. Katniss was broken from her thoughts when he spoke again.

"So... Mind getting out that tree so I could talk to you?" Katniss turned red again.

She climbed down the tree quickly and stuck out her hand shyly.

"I-I'm Katniss Everdeen," She mumbled. He shook her hand and introduced himself.

"Marvel Quaid at your service, milady!" He said cheekily. "Want to go on a walk and talk, Katniss?"

Marvel said it so charming that she agreed.

They found out a lot about each other. Marvel was in the woods because he was here for Career training with his district and District 2. They were visiting all the other districts to see what they were like. The visits were going to be for 10 months a year. One month each district. Well, like the others. They weren't going to One or Two.

The visits were going to last until you turn 16. During the tours, you must train also. Your brain and body.

"Oh so you hunt in these woods so you can survive?" Marvel asked for clarification. Katniss nodded.

"Because my mom checked out of the world when, m-my fa-father died," Her voice crumbled toward the end.

"How did your father die?" Marvel asked, gently.

"I-In the m-mines. Ex-Explosion. Daddy didn't get out. Most did get out. But s-some didn't make it," She couldn't take it. Katniss didn't really mourn when her father died. She stayed strong. For Prim. Katniss had to let it out.

She continued on with her thoughts, forgetting Marvel was there.

"I remember the day clearly. The mines exploded and the school was evacuated. We waited there for a few minutes, Prim, mom, and I. Then men came pouring out of the opening. Elevator after elevator. We stayed for hours. And then, it hit us," Katniss chuckled bitterly.

Marvel could see unshed tears. And he put his arm around her.

"It hit us. Daddy wasn't alive. Daddy was dead. Daddy wasn't coming back. Never," She finally broke. Sob after sob.

"Daddy died. Mom checked out. Prim was scared. I didn't know what to do," Marvel hugged her and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

They stayed there for a while, with her body curled into his.

"Th-Thanks Marvel," She whispered.

"No problem, Kat," He chuckled.

"Well if you get to call me Kat, I get to call you Marvie. Can I? Please Marvie?" She begged with a puppy dog look she learned from Prim.

Marvel sighed. "If you must... Kitty," He then smirked.

"No fair Marvie!" She whined.

Marvel laughed and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush. "You're a funny twelve year old."

Katbiss pouted and smacked his arm. They looked at each other, and laughed.

Their friendship started that day. And it would never end. Or so they thought...

* * *

_Sorry for OOCness. REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gasp! I only have ONE review?! WTF PEOPLE?! Alright, thanks MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName for her review, favorite, and follow. And thank you Kumi209 for your follow._

_I want more reviews, or you guys won't get frequent updates!_

* * *

_Katniss POV_

It's the Reaping. I'm sixteen now, with Prim at the age of twelve, her first Reaping is today.

Marvel is going to volunteer today. Speaking of Marvel, I haven't seen him since I was fifteen, last year. He stopped coming by, and I lost contact.

"Katniss," A voice cut me from my thoughts of Marvel. I turm and see it's Mother. "It's time to get ready for the Reaping."

I nod and walk past her, walking toward the bed to find that clothes were already laid out for me. A blue dress, an old one of Mother's.

I get dressed and Mother does my hair.

"Katniss, how do I look?" Prim asks me as she twirls, showing me her Reaping clothes.

"Very pretty, but tuck in your tail, Little Duck," I chuckle while tucking in her shirt into the skirt. "Let's walk to the Reaping in the square, Prim."

_TIME SKIP_

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie calls. My heart stops. No. Not... Not Prim. Anybody but Prim. Me. Me. ME!

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, pushing Prim behind me. "I volunteer as tribute."

"NO! Katniss!" Prim screams, clinging to me tightly. Her weight is lifted off me carefully. Gale pulls her and carries her toward the back.

The next thing I know, I'm stiffly walking toward the stage.

"What is your name, dear?" Effie asks with a shrill, high, heavy Capitol accent.

"K-Katniss Everdeen," I say, while I hold my head up high.

"Oh, well I bet my hat that, that was your sister," I nod. "Don't want her to steal all the glory, don't you?" She asks smiling.

I'm disgusted. I volunteered so that Prim wouldn't die. Before I could reply, she says,

"Onto the boys!" Effie ghosts her hand over the bowl of names, leaving us in suspense.

"Peeta Mellark!" Dammit. No. No. NO.

He's walking up the stairs, standing next to me, shaking my hand. Now we're in the Justice Building, saying our goodbyes.

Madge came, and gave me her Mockingjay pin. Peeta's father gave me cookies and a promise to watch Prim. Gale promised to not let my family starve. Mother and Prim said their goodbyes, and now I'm on a high speeding train, driving to the Capitol.

And then, I remember, Marvel has volunteered for these games.

* * *

_Marvel POV_

I'm watching the Reaping with Glimmer next to me. Some Districts interest me. Like District Two. The girl looks deadly, so does the boy. And plus, he's freakishly big. District Eleven. The boy is very large, but the girl is very petite. It makes me angry that no one volunteers for her.

Then, comes Katniss' district. District Twelve. I sit on the edge of my seat, hoping she doesn't get reaped.

_"Primrose Everdeen!"_ I slump back in relief, but then Everdeen hits me. That's Katniss's sister. Katniss _Everdeen. _Primrose _Everdeen. _

... Oh shit. I have to fight my best friend's sister?

_"I volunteer!" _I snap my head toward the TV so fast, I almost got whiplash. I knew that voice. It was angelic in my ears.

Katniss. She's pushing against the Peacekeepers and holding her head high.

_"I volunteer as tribute," _She says crossing her arms.

... Holy shit. I have to fight my best friend. My best friend who I've known for years. The best friend who I _like._


	3. Chapter 3

_Marvel POV_

_'Ohhh shit..._,' I think as I pace in my room. '_I have to fight my _best _friend in a competition to fight to the _death_? Oh and on the plus side, I _like _my best friend.' _I throw my hands in the air and fall onto my bed.

"Ugh, what am I going to doooo?!" I moan and sit up, putting my head in my hands. "This is the _worst _day EVER!"

"Why is this the worst day ever? I think it's fine," A voice says. I sigh as I see the person who spoke and shoved my face in a pillow.

"What the fuck do you want, Glim?" Although it was muffled, she still heard.

"Well, Marvel, Violetta told me to come get you for dinner. I didn't expect to find you moping around. What's _this__," _She motions to me, "All about, Marv. With all the years I've known you, you're, like, rarely upset."

"Promise to keep it a secret?" I say pathetically, holding out my pinky like a child. Glimmer sighed, but smiled. Pinky swears were our little promise holder. Katniss was my best friend, but Glimmer was like my sister.

"I promise," She hooks her right pinky with mine. "Now tell me? Is it that District Twelve volunteer?"

I hesitate, but tell her anyway.

"Yeah. We've been, best friends for, I think, 3 or 4 years. I told her that I would volunteer this year, but her sister got reaped and, yeah. You were there." Glimmer smiles.

"I think that there is something more to this," She says, motioning me to continue.

"I like her," I blurt out, bluntly. She grins, as if she knew, but then frowned.

"You're going into the Hunger Games with a best friend you like."

* * *

_Katniss POV_

I can't believe this. Cinna is _insane__! _Setting Peeta and I on fire!

I'm glancing around wildly, looking for a place to escape. Then, my eyes catch something. Oh God. Marvel...

I have to stop myself from laughing at seeing what he's wearing. A pink, feathery coat, purple, sparkly tunic, and shiny, pink trousers.

"H-Haymitch, can I go talk to District One?" I ask. I stutter a bit from chuckling in my hand. He nods, not really acknowledging what I said. I grin and walk over to Marvel.

He turns in surprise and smiles widely.

"Kat!" He throws his arms out wide and I hug him back. I place my arms around his neck and he stations his around my waist.

"You know," I start, pulling away from the hug. "I never expected to see you again in a competition to fight to the death."

Marvel looks at me sadly. "I'll make sure that you'll win."

"No!" I slap his arm. "You know I wouldn't like that!" He rubs the place where I slapped him.

"Alright, alright. Alliance then?" He says quietly. I nodded, grinning.

"Can we have Rue, too?" He looks at me, confused.

"Who's Rue?" I point out the little girl from District Eleven.

"Oh. Yeah of course! H-Hey listen. I have to tell you something," He says, holding my hands. Marvel looks serious when he says this, but is cut-off when Peeta gently taps my shoulder.

"It's time to board the chariot," He says quietly. I nod.

"Gimme a sec with Marvel." I turn toward my friend, and he's glaring at Peeta. Then suddenly he's by my ear.

"Let's just meet on the roof at 11:00, okay?"

"Okay." I walk away, waving. "Bye Marv."

* * *

_Marvel POV_

Stupid, blonde, asshole. He ruined my confession. Ugh, whatever.

The chariots start moving and Glimmer and I are first. Of course, they love us. I wink at the women and smirk when they faint.

Suddenly, they're screaming names. I can barely make it out. I glance at the screens, and see Katniss and her partner set on fire.

I panic a little, thinking Katniss was in trouble, but then realize that it was part of her costume.

Turning and almost falling out my chariot, my face heats up in a blush when I realize what she actually looks like in her costume. When I hugged her earlier, I just saw her face, which wasn't exactly clear, since I was talking fast and squeezing my eyes shut.

Her dark brown hair, a few shades darker than mine, was in an intricate braid that twisted around her head. Light make up, and her costume... I force my mouth shut so that I won't drool.

Her costume consisted of a tight, tight, did I mention tight? Black unitard that covered her from neck down to... Who knows where since I could only see her waist up. Black leather sleeves completed it, but I trail my eyes up and see that she's holding her District 12 partners hand.

A sharp pinch brings me back to reality.

"Marvel!" I flinch back.

"Ow! Glimmer, what the fuck?!" She glares at me.

"Stop oogling you're future girlfriend and pay attention or we won't get sponsers!"

My face heats up again when she mentions, _'Future Girlfriend.'_

"Alright, alright. Geez!"

* * *

_-Cough- I want reviews. I know it was OOC but whatever. They meet on the roof in the next chapter. If I don't get enough reviews, I'm holding back the chapter til I get enough!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nom nom nom -chomps on cookie that I was planning on giving MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName- ...Oops..._

_Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: Here is that beloved Roof Scene! :)_

_MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName: Yes, I think I'm human! :) I don't know how I do it. Now stop lying to me and read this chapter, dear!_

* * *

_Marvel POV_

I sit on the window sill anxiously and wait for Katniss. This is it. I'm gonna confess. I like her. No I don't! Yes I do! N-No I don't!

I don't like her... I love her? Really? Well I _have _known her for, four years. Four years right? Oh who cares. Wait, what if she doesn't come? What if she laughs in my face? What if she doesn't share my feelings? Ohhh _not _good!

I was about to retreat back to my floor, when the elevator opened. Oh crap.

"Hey Marvel!" Katniss greets. She's wearing a plain green t-shirt, and black yoga pants. It's all plain, but she looks so good in it that I blush. Crap. I'm acting like a love-sick teen... Which I am.

"H-Hey Kat."

"What did you want to say to me?" Katniss asks, sitting across from me. I gulp, and take her hands like I did before.

"Katniss," I start. "I-I've known you for, th-three... No! Four years. We've been best friends for that long, and o-over the years, I've developed feelings for you." I brace myself for a laugh, o-or a slap, but I didn't expect a tight hug or a kiss.

She pulls away slightly.

"I-I... I have feelings for you too," She whispers timidly. I could tell that she was shy, so I tilt her head up, and kiss her.

I know that this cliché, but it was like fireworks, I swear! Katniss moved her hands from my shoulders to my face, then she thread her fingers through my hair. My hands rest on her cheeks and my thumbs brush her eyelashes.

We pull back for air, of course, and we're panting, staring at each other.

"I love you," I say quietly, looking at my lap. I glance up and see that her eyes light up as soon as I said it.

"I love you too, you know."

She's grinni-, no. She's smirking. She's _enjoying _my bashfulness! I growl and attack her lips again (A very Cato-y move), slightly rubbing my tongue against her bottom lip. Katniss moans and, it sends shivers up my spine, I take that moment to slip my tongue into her mouth. (_AN: BTW I'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED SO BEAR WITH ME HERE) _

We tongue wrestle a bit before we have to breathe again.

"W-Wow..." Katniss pants, blushing. "You know that you're my first kiss, right?"

I smirk in satisfaction.

"I'm glad that I could take away your lip virginity, Kitty," I chuckle when I see her face turn a darker shade of red. She slaps my arm again, hard.

"Don't put it that way, _Marvie," _She grins. Katniss knows that I hate the nickname, 'Marvie.'

"Shut up," I grind out before I kiss her again. We last a few more minutes until she pulls away.

"Marvel, you do know that we have to kill each other in a few days, right?" She asks quietly, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I totally forgot. Well that's dumb. How could I forget that we have to fight to the death soon?

"Kat," I sigh. "One of us is going to die." Katniss is shaking under my head and I know she's crying.

"Ma-Marvel. Don't say that. You're saying that _you're _going to die, and I don't want that to happen." This surprises me. I grab her shoulders and snap her head up.

"Stop talking like that! That Katniss that _I _know and _love, _wouldn't act this weak. She would put her head up high, and try to make us last. You hear me, Kat?" I ask.

Katniss had stopped crying by now, and vigorously nodded her head.

"We need a plan though," She croaked, voice a little raw from crying. I thought for a moment.

"I could say that I love you during the interviews. And you can say you love me back. And we could be the 'Star-Crossed Lovers!' Which we are," I added the last bit for slight humor, which made her laugh.

"Alright. I'll do it. 'Star-Crossed Lovers'!" I laughed and kissed her forehead, like I did four years ago.

I'm really glad we met on the roof tonight.

* * *

_I couldn't wait to post this chapter :) so yeah. It's early and I typed fast._


	5. Chapter 5

_-Close oven door- Hey there! I was just making my favorite reviewer cookies! (Sorry to the others.)_

_MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName: Not my fault really! They were just sitting there... Here I made you more! -Holds Out Your Favorite Cookies- (Even though I don't what they are)_

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Marvel stands there, after Glimmer, waiting for Katniss/waiting for his interview. Speaking of Katniss, she comes in late right after her stupid ass district partner (He just hates Peeta because he ruined their moment).

Our little Marvie nearly drools when he sees Katniss. Nearly. But he _does _blush as if his face were on fire.

Katniss has a form-fitting red dress that hangs off one shoulder, the bodice was tight (Marvel's eyes lingered _there _for a moment), and slightly flowed at her feet. Her hair was in a high bun, and she had light red eyeshadow. Katniss' shoulder had little red, yellow, and orange gems adorning it. She was stunning.

Apparently, Cato thought she looked sexy.

"Damn. I'd _so _tap that. Too bad she has to die," He chuckled darkly. (_AN: It killed me to write that. I'm a Catoniss fan too T-T)_

Marvel growled lightly, wishing he could snap the District Two tribute's neck. He was distracted by Glimmer telling him to wish her 'Good luck.' Her angle is sexy and deadly. Glimmer hits it dead on.

"Well! Glimmer! How does it feel to be in the Capitol?" Ceaser asked. Glimmer grins, prepared for this question.

"Oh! Well, Ceaser, being in the Capitol has been a HUGE experience. It's fantastic and," She winks. "I _love _the scenery." Many wolf whistles went through the crowd and Glimmer blows kisses back.

The District One female tribute's dress was short. Mid-thigh length. I was a shoulder-less pink dress, the skirt was fluffy, and the bodice was a deep pink sparkly color. Glimmer's blonde hair was in tight ringlets, and she had deep pink eyeshadow with, of course, light pink lipstick.

Marvel barely paid attention to her interview, since they had decided to be trained together, so he knew what she was saying.

Soon, it was his turn.

"-Marvel Quaid!" He was ready.

"Hello Ceaser! Hello Capitolites!" Marvel said, charmingly and cocky.

"Hello there, Marvel! So, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, Ceaser. You just did!" He chuckled.

"Hmm... Let me ask you another, then! Do you have a special girl at home?"

"N-No! 'Course not, Ceaser!" Marvel exclaimed, pretending to blush. Ceaser looked at him, not believing.

"I don't believe that at all! Ladies, what do you think?" Feminine screams rang through the crowd.

"Well, I _do _have a secret relationship with one of the tributes," He said, cautiously.

"Do you mind telling us who it is? Or at least a hint?" Ceaser pried.

"Her signature color is red, Ceaser. I think you can find out."

To say the blue-haired interviewer was shocked was an understatement.

"Star-crossed lovers? With the Girl On Fire? Does this mean you know how she got that 11?"

Marvel chuckled.

"Ceaser... Ceaser... You know that I cannot reveal that information."

"Ah! Of course, of course. Well! Moving on!"

The interview went on and Ceaser kept trying to pry information out of Marvel, but he wouldn't budge.

After Thresh went, it was Katniss' turn.

"-Katniss Everdeen! The Girl On _Fire!_"

Katniss plastered on a sweet smile and waved to the crowd.

"Hello Ceaser!" She said, as he kissed her hand (Marvel rolled his eyes).

"Hello, Katniss. Now, is what Marvel, from District One, said true? You two are in a relationship?"

Katniss chuckled.

"Ceaser, slow down please. Yes, it is very true. We're in a relationship," She said, blushing.

"Ah. Are you the Star-Crossed Lovers, now?"

"Y-Yes. I think so. Is it okay if they call us that Marvel?" She asked this pointedly toward the edge of the stage. The camera swerved to him and he grinned.

"Of course. I want _everyone _to know of our love," Marvel said this with all the charm he could muster. Then Katniss said something that shocked everyone. Everyone, except Marvel.

_"I love you."_


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. The girl he loves, loves someone else. To make matters worse, she loves a CAREER. He sputters and stutters. She's ruining the plan!

He glances to Haymitch and he just shrugs his shoulders. So Haymitch had nothing to do with this. Do they actually love each other?! No. No. Katniss wouldn't love a Career. Would she?

While Peeta was arguing in his mind, the crowd had gone,

"Awwwwe!" Katniss and Marvel grinned. The plan had worked. Well, part of it. The next will be sponsers.

"Love, I've taken most of your interview. I'm sorry continue," Marvel said, blowing a kiss. Katniss giggled and blushed, continuing on her interview. She talked about home, District Twelve, and Prim.

Soon, her interview was over. It was Peeta's turn.

When she walked down from the stage, Haymitch pounced on her.

"What the hell, Katniss?! You're ruining our plan!" He hissed. Katniss was confused.

"Plan? What plan?" Then Haymitch remembered. He trained his tributes separately. He cursed.

"Just watch, Sweetheart."

Peeta and Ceaser were talking, happily, and the he asked a question.

"How do you feel that Katniss, the other District Twelve tribute, loves a Career?"

Peeta's eyes downcast, and softly says,

"I don't really understand, actually. And it doesn't exactly make sense. You see, I-I. I love Katniss Everdeen." Everyone in the crowd gasps. The camera flicks toward Katniss and Marvel. Both are angry. The latter mostly. Katniss lets out a string of curses and tries to climb the stage to beat the living tar out of him, but Marvel holds her back.

He whispers things in her ear, things the camera's can't pick up, and she nods, then turns around, leaning her head on his chest.

"Well look at that!" Ceaser awkwardly chuckles. "A love-triangle!"

The crowd screams names of either, 'Marvel!' or, 'Peeta!' To represent their teams. It was mostly 'Marvel!' though.

Soon, Peeta's interview is over. He goes to talk to Katniss.

"I'm sorry," He says. He braces himself for a slap, for her to attack him, and she almost did. Katniss tries to leap and claw at Peeta, but Marvel has a tight grip on her hips, whispering in her ear again.

She nods, and starts to speak to Peeta.

"Peeta, I like you," His eyes light up. "A-As a friend!" She explains quickly, and his eyes drop. "I really do care for you, but I don't love you." Katniss strokes his cheek sadly.

"I-It's okay," He says, shakily. Peeta smiles weakly. "At least I know that you care for me." They hug for a while. Marvel stands there, awkwardly, watching his girlfriend hug another guy. He coughs lightly.

"Well, I have to find Haymitch. Bye Katniss." Peeta smiles. "Bye Marvel." He nods.

As soon as he was gone, Marvel spins Katniss around and holds her face in his hands.

"Now... I believe we left off on the roof...?" She grins, and they kiss.

Over, and over...

* * *

_I know that it's short, but guess what! I'm 12, and starting middle school, and I'm still getting used to it. :) Maybe longer chapters in the future, but I need reviews. You can't expect MNIS AILMY to do all the work!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Marvel POV_

I wake up with the sunlight staining my face, and my arms wrapped around my love. I glance at the clock. 9:38.

Why hasn't Violetta or Effie woken up yet? Oh right. The Games.

We don't report to the hovercraft untill 3:00. I gently shake Katniss awake.

"Love," I say quietly. "Kat, wake up." She mews/yawns and arches her back, raising her arms up, nearly smaking me in the face.

I chuckle. Oh she's such a cat.

Katniss pecks me on the lips. "Morning, Marv," She says.

"That's a morning kiss?!" I say incredulously. I grab her face and smash my lips against hers. My tongue glids onto her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She grants, willingly, our tongues stroking each other's gently.

Katniss pulls away, her face flushed and cutely pink. She's panting and her lips are a shiny red. Like candy.

I'm tempted to kiss her again, and I do. What surprises me is that, she lightly nibbles on my lip, almost like what I did to her. I pull away and start on her neck, nibbling and licking and kissing on one spot, leaving a light hickey. I didn't want it to be too noticeable, since we're going into the Games today.

I freeze.

The Games.

Katniss is panting and she looks at me questionably.

"Why'd you stop?!" She whines. I laugh lightly, until I remember what I remembered.

"Katniss, today is the Games." Her eyes downcast, and are filling up with tears. I start to panic.

"H-Hey! We have six hours together!" I say optimistically, but it's still weak. She smiles, and I grin back.

"Okay. Let me go shower, then we can go to the roof and have a picnic. Oh! Maybe a walk through the Capitol..." She plans as she strides to the bathroom. I chuckle and shake my head.

A squeak and squish from the bathroom signaled that Katniss turned on the shower. I laid on the bed, closed my eyes, and thought. I thought of the Hunger Games. I thought of if Katniss and I won. Our life, after. Would we have kids? How many? A boy? A girl? Both? Twins?!

I was erratically thinking, but was brought out by gentle singing. It was sweet, and quiet. It was quite lovely. Though it was very light, it was also strong. I took me a while to figure that it was Katniss.

She came out of the bathroom after a few minutes wearing nothing but a towel. I smirked at her, slightly eyeing her up and down. She playfully glared at me and said,

"I'm only here for my clothes, pervert." I stick my tongue out at her in response. Katniss laughs, and saunters back into the bathroom. I have to stop myself from drooling while I watch her hips sway back and forth as she walks into the tiled room.

Geez my woman was hot. I mentally pat myself on the back as I lay back down onto the comfy bed.

I start thinking again, this time about the actual Katniss. Not just me and her.

She had soft, long, chocolate colored hair, with light caramel highlights. I'm describing her hair with sweets! Maybe because I'm hungry and I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Well, anyway, she has light olive colored skin, with fiery, liquid gray eyes. I'm embarrassed by this but, she has a big chest. Not like too big to be unreal, but big enough...

"Marvel!" Katniss snaps at me.

"Whaaaat?" I moaned. I sit up lazily and stare at my girlfriend. An over-sized sweater was adorning her upper body, and tight, black leggings hugged her legs. Yeah, I know about fashion! In District One, you need to be updated on current fashions, or you're punished/shunned.

"C'mon! We have to get going! I've already planned the six hours that we have together. First, a picnic on the roof, and a walk through the Capitol, the pretty sights with no people, of course, and-... Marvel get dressed come on let's go!"

I chuckled and hopped up, kissing Katniss' cheek before getting my clothes.

Our last hours together before we enter the arena. Oh shit.

* * *

Katniss and I stood there, staring at each other with tears in our eyes. The six hours were up, and we now have to enter the hovercraft. The worse part was that they had put us on seperate ones, and this was probably our final moments together.

We've gone over our plan. When we enter the Games, I'll get the weapons and supplies, and she'll run to cover. Afterwards, I'll join her in the middle of the night, and leave the Careers.

"This is it, Marvel. Our last moment alone," Katniss croaks. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Love, we'll win this together, I promise," I lied. This wasn't true, but I'll make sure she wins.

We share one last kiss, and then we're pulled apart.

"I love you Marvel!" She shouts.

"I love you, Kat!" I yell back. I board the hovercraft, are injected by the trackers, and are off. Off to the arena.

* * *

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_GONG!_

I start out sprinting to the Cornucopia, meeting Cato there. We nod at each other and start grabbing weapons, slashing tributes left and right.

Before I could stab District 3's female tribute, an arrow spirals through her neck. I thought it was Glimmer, but when I looked up, I saw Katniss running away with a silver bow in her hands, and a quiver full of arrows strung onto her back, with a bright, orange backpack with a knife sticking out of it clutched to her stomach.

I return to slaying tributes, ignoring the fact that Katniss disobeyed me. Oh she's so going to get it.

My spear goes through District 8's boy.

Let the Games begin.

* * *

_This was my longest chapter yet! 1,018 words! It isn't very long, but it's long for me! I love the reviews about my age, they were so funny. So the Hunger Games have begun, and Katniss is very OOC but I think she'll come into character once she's in the next chapter. Thanks and keep up the reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Katniss POV _

Oh I knew I was in trouble with Marvel. He specifically told me to stay away from the bloodbath, but was he stupid enough to believe that I wouldn't leave without _something_?! Ha, yeah right.

I'm running faster away from the bloodbath until I hit something red that was sprinting. I fall to the floor from impact. Foxface. I nod to her, she nods to me.

We get up and started running in another direction.

I stop once I think I'm far away enough from the bloodbath, and the cannons started.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

Eleven died in the bloodbath. (An: Was it eleven? Sorry I don't remember. Oh my grievers! Am I a true fan if I don't remember?! Well, granted, I haven't read the book in a while since I've been recently obsessed with The Maze Runner...)

I just hope Marvel wasn't stupid enough to be killed early...

* * *

_Marvel POV_

Eleven. No way, no how Katniss was one of them, for sure.

For a show, Glimmer attached herself to Cato while the cannons went off, cackling with Clove as each _boom! _made my toes quiver. I knew Glimmer hated this as much as I did, but killing tributes is what we were born to do. Kill and win.

I'm just glad Katniss got the bow and arrows. I know Cato will want to go after her, and now she has protection.

And Cato has his eyes on Katniss, of course, not in a good way...

* * *

Nightfall came. Time for tribute hunting.

All of us Careers stalked through the forest. Well, more like stomped. Everyone knew we were coming anyway. All of us Careers plus one (Peter or... Pita...?) laughed at the blood spilling and limbs falling.

I just hoped that we didn't run into Katniss.

* * *

_Katniss POV_

A familiar scent woke me up from my sleep. Burnt wood. Embers. Fire.

Crackling twigs caused me to look behind. Someone built a fire. I rolled my eyes. It looked like that girl from District 8. Then stomping could be heard, cackles and snickers, shouts of laughter and screams of mockery.

The Careers...

Ohhhhhh _shit._

Cato leads, being the big, bad, District 2 tribute. I spot Marvel easily, and my heart clenches. They're walking straight to the District 8 girl. Mm.

The fire lead them right to her.

Right away, you hear her screams from across the arena, and soon the Careers are skipping back to my direction. Glimmer mocks the girl that they just killed,

"No no! Please don't kill me!" (An: Movie moment yet I wanted to include it.)

Marvel told me that she acts ditzy just because that's what's expected so I don't hate her like Cato and Clove.

Cato stops and turns around toward some rustling.

"'Ey, Loverboy! You coming?"

And out of the bushes comes Peeta.

* * *

Super short. I'm so sorry. Super busy. Keep up reviews and I love you all!


End file.
